Patient therapy devices deliver therapy to patients in a health care setting. Patient therapy devices comprise inflatable garments, electrical stimulation devices, patient warming devices, ultrasound therapy devices, and other devices designed to provide therapy to patients. Conventional patient therapy devices require a user to manually select desired operational parameters for the patient therapy device. Occasionally, a caregiver may select an operational parameter that is not compatible with the patient therapy device. Alternatively, the caregiver may select a desired operational parameter that is not ideally suited to deliver optimal therapy to the portion of patient that the therapy device is coupled to.
A patient therapy device designed to overcome one or more of the aforementioned challenges is desired.